The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rhus aromatica, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Fine Textured Compact Select A’. ‘Fine Textured Compact Select A’ is grown for use as a landscape shrub, groundcover, or hedge.
‘Fine Textured Compact Select A’ was discovered by the Inventor in 2011 as a chance seedling growing in a container production block at his nursery in Menomonee Falls, Wis. The containers had been planted with seedlings derived from the open pollination of seedlings of Rhus aromatica. The characteristics of the parent plants is unknown.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by softwood stem cuttings under the direction of the Inventor in July of 2013 in Menomonee Falls, Wis. Asexual propagation by softwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.